


Не смотри на меня так

by pino_cchio



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Пять проблем для всех и каждого.Кроме Гарри Харта





	Не смотри на меня так

**Author's Note:**

> Ничего не понятно. По свежим следам. Предчувствую много всего, но немного позже.  
> Слава Сатане, Гарри Грёбаный Харт.

— Знаешь, что в таких случаях говорил Мерлин?

Шутка в том, что Гарри был отвратительным координатором. От слова совсем. Он настолько любил полевую работу, что готов был кинуть агента на произвол судьбы, лишь бы не сидеть самому перед мониторами. 

— Вот, блять, вообще не вовремя.

— Язык, Эггзи.

_Знаешь, что в таких случаях говорил Гарри?_

Так его во время одной из первых миссий после Дня Ви спросил Мерлин. Эггзи тогда споткнулся о воздух, пропахал носом асфальт и едва не подставился под дуло старенького браунинга. Стоило схлынуть эйфории от первого выполненного задания, и его накрыло самое страшное в жизни похмелье: Гарри завещал ему дом и чучело мистера Пикуля (чёртов терьер шёл отдельным пунктом в завещании), а Мерлину — первые страницы Сан и все свои деньги. Мерлин ржал и матерился прямо над закрытым гробом, а Анвин пялился на дубовую крышку и прятал дрожащие руки в карманах пальто. 

— _Галахад_ , агент Галахад. Помните об уставе.

Другая шутка заключалась в том, что срать Гарри Харт хотел на устав. Поэтому из хреновой тучи свободных кресел заняты были только три. Его, Галахада, второго Галахада и затюканного паренька, которого взяли на место Персиваля. Эггзи сорвал голос, доказывая распустившему перья Харту, что тот достоин и справится, уже справился, по весу пистолета узнав холостые патроны, а потом залпом опрокинул стакан скотча, выдохнул и в лучших традициях венесуэльских мелодрам хлопнул дверью кабинета Артура. 

— Галахад, куда дальше?

— Пять шагов прямо, затем налево. На заденьте вешалку, Галахад, она в двух дюймах от вашей ноги.

В двух дюймах, вашу мать. 

— Как вы, чёрт возьми, понимаете, к кому обращаетесь?

Текиле, судя по сбившемуся дыханию и гремящим выстрелам, повезло меньше, чем Эггзи. План изначально был так себе, но Гарри нравилось эпатировать. Не то чтобы он в этом когда-нибудь признался. 

— Очевидно, агент Текила. Когда я обращаюсь к Галахаду, Галахад он. Когда Галахад ко мне, Галахад я. 

— Вы психи. Оба. У меня хвост на шесть часов и пустая обойма.

— Научитесь считать патроны, жизнь станет намного проще. 

Эггзи проглотил смешок и обошёл вешалку.

Так вот.

Гарри был отвратительным координатором, срать хотел на устав и отзывался на Галахада. И это — это третья проблема. Когда они только вернулись в заново отстроенное ателье, Анвин робко предложил сменить позывной. Категорически был не согласен на Ланселота, но любое другое имя принять был рад. Одно дело носить имя Галахада в память о Гарри, совсем другое — отнимать его у вполне живого Харта. Гарри благосклонно кивнул, дал добро на Гавейна и на первой же миссии назвал его Галахадом. А потом ещё раз. И снова. Текила ржал («манеры, мистер» — «ясен хрен, сэр»), Кола («Виски, ну») хитро улыбалась, а Эггзи по глупости предложил сменить позывной ему. Гарри снова благосклонно кивнул. Ну, то есть как благосклонно. Скорее оскалился, чем улыбнулся, и это была та самая улыбка, за которой, как правило, следовал один-единственный выстрел точно меж глаз, но в общем и целом согласился. Эггзи оказался единственным, кому Харт простил шутку про Гвиневру, а Персиваль взял и брякнул «Артур». 

Харту всегда нравились живые мишени. 

— Так что в таких случаях говорил Мерлин?

Зеленый огонёк в правом углу сменился красным — Гарри отключил Текилу от общего канала. 

— «Закажу гроб. Надеюсь, ты составил своё блядское завещание». 

Четвёртой строчкой шёл сам Мерлин.

Он оставил Гарри килт и пластинку Джона Денвера. 

Эггзи улыбался, тщетно пытаясь позорно не разреветься, а Харт ушёл прямо с похорон. 

Здоровый татуированный лоб позади Эггзи грузно осел на пол. Меж бровей красовалась ровная дырка от пули, а Гарри терпеть не мог торчать перед мониторами. Он был пятой проблемой и чёртовым гением и продолжал отзываться на Галахада. «Я бы всё сделал сам, но я не могу быть в двух местах сразу» — он этого, разумеется, вслух не говорил, но всегда подразумевал. Гарри Харту никто нахрен был не нужен, но трудно спасать мир в одиночку, когда теракты одновременно в Бейруте и Боготе. 

— Соберитесь, агент. Позади вас вентиляционная шахта, по ту сторону — чёрный кэб. Немного терпения, и вы дома. Галахад… Эггзи?

_Знаешь, что в таких случаях говорил Гарри? Не чеши за ухом собаку, которую придётся пристрелить._

— Слушаю, сэр.

Шутка в том, что Гарри был отвратительным координатором. От слова совсем. Он настолько любил полевую работу, что готов был кинуть агента на произвол судьбы, лишь бы не сидеть самому перед мониторами. 

— Не смотри на меня так.

И это — это совсем не шутка.


End file.
